Trial and Error
by Noble Voyager
Summary: Sometimes, love can be misinterpreted. NaLu & Gruvia.


**Title:** Trial and Error  
><strong>Author:<strong> Noble Voyager  
><strong>RatingWarnings:** T  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Loxar  
><strong>Setting:<strong> Post-series  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sometimes, love can be misinterpreted.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on the anime/manga created and owned by Hiro Mashima. I do not own Fairy Tail. No copyright infringement is intended.  
><strong>Notes: <strong>I don't even know why I felt the urge to write this in the first place. But then I guess it's alright to write light-hearted fics every once and a while. Probably after this, I'll be back to posting stories with serious topics, at least it's the one I'm good at. Anyway, I hope you like this. It's not really one of my best works, so please be brutally honest when you review. D:

* * *

><p>Gray doesn't have a way with words. That's why when he gets caught up with <em>this <em>kind of situation, he struggles with getting the right words strong enough to convey his thoughts. He had no other choice but to force himself instead just to get it over with. When the opportunity finally came, his heart kept on skipping a beat he could almost feel he was going to have a cardiac arrest. He sat still with his cheeks flaming red and gazed at the blonde-haired celestial spirit mage in front of him, nonchalantly reading the new issue of Sorcerer Weekly.

It was dead silent. The awkward situation they are in just makes Gray twitch. Both of them were alone in Lucy's apartment. _Just the two of them._

His heart was thumping so loud, he was sure Lucy could hear it. But as she placed the magazine on the table and took a quick sip from her tea, she finally broke the silence and prompted inquisitively, "Now, what is it you want to tell me, Gray?"

This will probably be the most embarrassing moment he is going to experience yet. He knew this was such a bad idea, considering the fact that their chances might be at risk. But then again, he had to do it. Otherwise, it might be too late. And so, he cleared his throat, took a deep breath, then scratched the back of his neck and said, "I... I'm going to ask... J-Juvia... to marry me..."

Silence started to fill the room once again. But after a few minutes that almost seemed like hours, tears were starting to well up Lucy's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked, surprised. It was not really the kind of reaction he was anticipating but he knew this was going to end up badly.

"N-nothing," Lucy wiped away her tears and finally got back her composure, "Oh, the smile on Juvia's face when she hears this! Congratulations!" Her face was being all animate again but it wasn't for long. "Wait, what's in it for me?" Lucy cocked an eyebrow.

Gray could almost feel himself sinking into his chair. He pulled out the ring from his pocket and began, "Well... uhm... I thought maybe I could... you know... practice?" He grinned sheepishly.

Lucy's face straightened. "On me? Seriously? Of all people, why does it have to be me?"

Gray shrugged but made no reply. Of course, he had to do it on Lucy. She's probably the most reliable and trustworthy friend he has. How could he not? Instead of giving her a verbal retort, he gave her a reassuring look that somehow made her accept this rather peculiar and embarrassing request.

"Alright, fine. But do it quick."

"But... I don't know what to say. I mean, I'm not good with words and I might end up talking nonsense..."

"Don't worry too much about words. Just be honest. Women are not only looking for fancy words in a proposal. What's important is the sincerity that comes out of your heart, no matter how simple your words can be."

She was right. Gray knew he could always count on Lucy, especially during situations like this. Then again, he would always wonder how Juvia would react. He's not at all sure if she knows that he loves her. He never had the courage to admit it to her before. It had even taken him a long time to admit it to himself. But he could always assume that if she ever _did _love him back, he would make sure that their love will not rely on gazing at each others' eyes alone, but on holding hands as they journey together.

"Alright then," Gray finally sank onto one knee and held up the ring. He felt nervous even if it was only Lucy he was "proposing" to. He managed to look around the room, assuring himself that they were the only ones here. And so, he gathered his thoughts, cleared his throat and began. He looked Lucy straight in the eyes.

"Lucy... errr... uhm... I mean, Juvia... I don't know how to say this but... words can't even express how much you mean to me. We've known each other for 7 years now and I can honestly say those were the best 7 years of my life. I may not be the kind of guy you're looking for but I want to do the best for you until we breathe our very last breath."

_I guess he does have a way with words, after all, _Lucy thought as she smirked slightly.

When Gray was about to say his last words, they could hear the door creeping open. But he continued nonetheless, "I just want you to know that I love you. So, will you marry me?"

But before Lucy could even open her mouth, a voice suddenly spluttered behind them, "Gray? Lucy?"

Their heads turned toward a pink-haired dragon slayer, looking completely dumbfounded. Gray knew this was going to happen. The ice mage leapt to his feet, blushing profusely and thrust the ring back into his pocket. "Natsu, it's not what it looks..."

Before Gray could even finish his sentence, the dragon slayer finally exploded, "What the heck do you think you're doing, Gray?" Yes. The extremely rash and hot-headed Natsu hasn't changed a bit over the years, at least this attitude of his.

"Wait, Natsu..." Lucy interrupted.

Natsu held up a finger to stall her, glaring at Gray as if wanting to take him down. And so, he did. The constant bickering they had over the years still hasn't died out.

"C'mon, Gray, what was that about? I was about to..." Natsu shouted.

"For your information, I wasn't proposing to Lucy! I was practicing for Juvia!"

After hearing such a statement, Natsu surrendered. He found himself gaping stupidly and managed to say, "Oh... well, I'm sorry..."

Gray hissed at him and was about to take his leave. "Sheesh, why would I even propose to Lucy? Besides, I know exactly what you're about to do here." Gray smiled mischievously. "Go ahead, I'll leave you two alone here now." And the door closed behind them.

"Natsu, what does he mean by that?" Lucy asked curiously.

Natsu averted from her question and muttered, "Why does that idiot have to spoil everything?"

_Six months later..._

It was a fine and peaceful morning in the town of Fiore. The warm breeze that surrounded the area brought smiles to every living. The flock of birds were soaring with the wind and their sweet chirping soothed them, as what music can do. And in the Fairy Tail guild, Gray, along with his newly wedded wife, Juvia, are enjoying themselves.

"Hey Gray!" the fire dragon slayer shouted, "I'm sorry about what happened last week."

"Nah, it's okay."

"I just came by to invite you."

"Where?" Gray asked, even if he knew where this was going.

Natsu smirked and smiled a mischievous one. "To the wedding, you idiot!"

* * *

><p><em>November 2011: Noble Voyager<em>


End file.
